Various aromas and medications improve smell and give relief from nausea or queasiness in people such as pregnant women with morning sickness, people undergoing chemotherapy, or HIV treatments, people with colds and allergies, people prone to motion sickness, people exposed to noxious odors, people with hyper-sensitive smell, and others.
Aroma therapy is the practice of using volatile plant oils or essential oils for psychological and physical well being. Essential oils are the pure essence of a plant that is generally distilled from leaves, stems, flowers, bark, roots, or other elements of a plant. It is believed that the aroma of the natural essential oil stimulates the brain to trigger a reaction. Aroma therapy will not cure serious illnesses such as cancer or aids, however, it can help enhance a patient's quality of life by enhancing the patient's mood, as well as easing nausea. Aroma therapy is practiced through diffusing oils in various methods. There are many diffusers out on the market today. Examples are steamers, candles, clay pots, lamp rings, etc. All of these products have one disadvantage in common. They diffuse the scent of the oil into a room or area in a manner that effects everyone in the vicinity.
Further, breathing and airflow while one is congested or when one sleeps is a problem for many. Sleep apnea retainers, breathing masks, medications, nasal sprays and nasal dilators are often used to decrease nasal congestion, decrease snoring and allow for increased airflow in the nose. Nasal dilators in specific are devices intended to provide temporary relief from transient causes of breathing difficulties resulting from structural abnormalities and/or transient causes of nasal congestion associated with reduced airflow (21 VFR 874.3900).
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among for a new and improved device for practicing aroma therapy and/or providing nasal dilation.